


Rain

by OwlSong74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Character Death, this is nothing but sads and rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlSong74/pseuds/OwlSong74
Summary: A small thing about rain and bad news and perspective.Originally written for school. Was going to be a poem first, but turned into prose.





	

It rained earlier today. It rained earlier today, and the streets were turned to mud. I stepped on deceitful ground that was pretending to be solid and now my stockings are brown half-way up to my knees. I despair of ever seeing them white again. (The shoes? Don’t speak of them. They are dead.)

It rained earlier today. It rained earlier today, and the chilly enough that I had a fire started. But the rain was unexpected, and the wood was wet. The fire was small, and a hot tea and a quilt had to suffice, and I settled down to read. Until, being foolish, I spilled the tea on my book. I doubt I’ll ever read its words again.

It rained earlier today.  It rained earlier today, and flooded my garden. The unanticipated deluge carried away my petunias, planted a few days ago, leaving behind barren, slushy, wormy soil. After the rain, I went out to see where the flowers had landed, and could not: They were washed away forever.

It rained earlier today. But now the sun shines. A fellow just came by with the mail, and I hoped for a letter from my friend in the army. Instead—

It was raining earlier today. I wish it still was. I want dead shoes to vex me. I want to pour tea onto another book. I want the roses carried off.

But now the sun shines, and he is gone.


End file.
